Multifunctional saws can clamp woodworking saw blades, metal saw blades, triangular sand discs, etc. When clamping woodworking saw blades or metal saw blades, the saws can cut and process wood boards, aluminum alloy materials and other metal materials. When clamping triangular sand discs attached with sandpaper, the saws can conduct sanding and polishing on wood boards, plasterboards or wall surfaces.
The vast majority of multifunctional saws adopt pressing plates and hexagon socket head cap screws, and such saws need special tools for fastening or unscrewing when replacing saw blades. The structure and change mode of this type of multifunctional saws face troubles in operation, like failure in fastening or demounting. Moreover, such saws need a supporting carry-on hexagon wrench that may be lost easily. Furthermore, without a locking safety structure, the saws have potential safety hazards, which may cause personal injury.